The Analytical Core (B) will be located in the Biomedical Biological Sciences Building, University of Kentucky. The Analytical Core will consist of the Director and research personnel for performing services of resolution and profiling of analytes using mass spectroscopy and for quantifying analytes using luminex platforms. An important part of Core activities will include methods development to analyze speciflc molecules of interest, and for profiling lipids within animal and human tissue.